This invention relates generally to communication, as for control purposes, between sites or regions provided as on a mesh of elongated elements, and a die or dies (devices) carrying electrical or optical circuitry. Such a mesh facilitates coolant flow through, and system cooling, particularly in compact structures.
There exists in industry great need for efficient, controllable optical communication as referred to. Prior communication methods and apparatus for control of die circuitry, lacked the many unusual advantages in structure, functioning and results as are herein provided.